User blog:Dragonjet/Winning the Registration Lottery
These are additional information for people having problems in the lottery process. 1. Be on Time! '''There is no person turning on and rolling the lottery in the back. It is the server doing the lottery so as much as possible be present before the deisnated lottery hour for the day. Remember it is Japanese time! 2. Take the tips here seriously. '''Do '''increase your disk cache size, '''Do set your time to JP clock. If you can, please even install a countdown timer extension for Chrome . Its use will be examplained later at #8. 3. IMPORTANT: While it says "Navigate to the game website at the specified time to enter the lottery", but 'you can actually go ahead and load this page beforehand, and click on the red button there (''see image to the right). You will be asked to fill out more information about yourself such as gender and date of birth '''which you can do even before the designated time! (required VPN/proxy already when youre outside JP) 4. At the step 3 of the informaton process, DO NOT click yet on the "I want to start the game" (see image to the left). Again, do not click yet. That is the button that should be clicked on the specified time, so just stay there on that page. 5. Clear your cache 10 to 30 seconds before the clock ticks the designated hour (e.g. 17:59:45 for an 18:00:00 'lottery). Some people have slow computers, some have large caches so estimate this yourself depending on your situation. This does not mean you should close your tab on #4. : If by any chance you lost / closed the tab on #4, you can still proceed with the lottery by going to the game website , and clicking on the red button during the specified hour (see #6). 6. As mentioned, click that "'I want to start the game" or "Website Red Button" when the second hand ticks on the specified hour! If today's lottery is 18:00, then the clock tick when 17:59 becomes 18:00 'is the time you should click either of those buttons! 7. If you do this, you shall see the "waiting image". : From here, you'll need to refresh the page after every 5 or 10 minutes, see Tutorial how to know the actual interval. Refreshing '''less than the interval '(e.g. 00:04:59) '''will lessen your chances! Closely related to "Important Note" section at the bottom. 8. Back to the page, now you see the waiting image, if you're using any countdown timers (as suggested on #2),' start the countdown'! 9. Clear cache before refreshing. Clear cache when its only 10 seconds left. Anyways the timer I suggested will play a sound, so you can switch to the game tab beforehand. Important Note There is one factor that may greatly affect your chances, and is ofter unnoticed by people. Actually the following is the main point of this blog post. After the 5 or 10 minutes interval, when your countdown reaches 00:00:00, you should refresh, BUT only reset the countdown timer when you see the waiting image after reloading the page, not when you click F5/refresh! Some people will actually confuse this and reset the timer when they press F5, so it means they're actually refreshing less than 5 minutes! Means less chance to win. As a web programmer myself, the best educated guess on when the "5 minutes" interval starts is when you look at your tab icon at the top, when the loading icon goes from grayed counter-clockwise into dark clock-wise loading icon. This means that by that time, the server has received your request (and has already recorded your time to start a 5 minute timer), and is now sending response into your browser. So as per my suggestion, just to be sure don't refresh until you see the waiting image on the next refresh. Category:Blog posts